Goodbye
by blaintanafan
Summary: This is how I really wanted "Goodbye" to end. It has some themes from the original airing, some from what I think should have happened. Hope y'all like it!


**A/N: So after that so-called "season finale" of Glee came about, and how upset I was with it, I've decided that I'm going to write my own sort of fanfiction to end it how I wanted it to. And you can either love it or hate.**

**Now, it'll have some of the stuff from the actual finale, as I thought it was really good, but it will also incorporate a whole bunch of stuff; new stuff; that I really wanted to happen. Hope you enjoy!**

Will was walking down the halls, hand-in-hand with Emma, dreading that this was the last day that he was ever going to be seeing his senior class. He looked to her with gloomy eyes, she just looking at him and smiling. They had an unspoken bond, the two of them. Will never had to say anything for Emma to actually understand; they would just look at each other and know what the other was saying.

The two of them stood at the doorframe of the choir room as they viewed Rachel, Kurt, Mercedes, Tina, and Artie, the five original members of New Directions, singing their infamous "Sit Down, You're Rockin' the Boat" number to the rest of the group. Will leaned against his door, Emma continuing to hold him, remembering the time that he had originally taught them that number. The vocals haven't changed; the song hasn't changed…but that one thing that did change? His kids.

As the song ended, the two adults walked into the room, being greeted by all of their students. Schuester wrote 'Goodbye' on the board, in reference to the senior send-off. Emma sat down on the piano bench as Will walked towards his students, about to give them a speech.

"Alright…well…I hope everyone was...prepared…for this week. Today is the week we say goodbye to some of our most prominent members of New Directions. The Seniors." As he said that, Tina hugged Mike with all her might, getting a little upset that her boyfriend would be leaving her. The rest of the group looked around, trying to find at least one happy eye to cheer all of their sad ones up.

"Now, I know that it may seem like we'll be losing part of our energy, part of our soul, once we lose some of our stronger members; Rachel, Mercedes, Kurt. But I want each and every one of you to know that just because these members are starting a new chapter in their life does not mean in any way that New Directions will be as bad as well…what they used to be." He pointed to the group that just performed and everyone began to laugh. It was more of a pity laugh because, well, the group was pitiful before everyone joined. "Each and every one of you, seniors" He pointed to the seniors' area, though there wasn't exactly a specific place to point since everyone was dispersed, "the juniors," he looked at Blaine, Tina, and Artie who were sitting in a small triangle near each other, "even the Sophomores" he looked directly at Sugar, Joe, and Rory, all whom had smiles on their faces, "have made such a glorious impact on the club. New Directions started out with just 5 members, no chance in Hell at winning anything without a group, good music, and good spirits. And we gained some of the most important people in the student body; not afraid to come up and show who they really are. _Stars_." Rachel immediately heard this word and started to get teary-eyed, holding onto Finn's arm for comfort.

Will got a bit choked up, looking at Emma, who blew him a kiss. "I think Rachel put it best 2 years ago when said 'being a part of something special _makes _you special.' Everyone in this room is special. Whether you're a Cheerio, a nerd, a jock, a badass," Puck smirked as he looked at Brittany and Santana who locked pinkies, as usual, "or even if you're just an outcast trying to fit in…" Rachel and Kurt looked at each other, side-hugging as they recollected all of their fond memories together, "…you all joined this club to express your inner being, and look where that got us: winning Nationals."

New Directions started tearing up even more, remembering all of their fond memories together. They thought about selling mattresses, performing _Rocky Horror Picture Show_, winning their first show choir competition. They even remembered seeing Vocal Adrenaline performing their "Rehab" and being scared like no other about how they'll never be as good. And look where that got them.

Schuester walked around to get his guitar, Emma placing a stool in the middle of the room for him to sit on. "Now, as you all know, and have heard me talk numerous times, I was going to quit teaching and become an accountant. Damned if I was going to let finances get in the way of what made my wife happy, and what made me happy." He sat down, bringing his guitar up and resting it on his knee. "But what I realized, with the help of Emma, was that I was happy when I was with my students. My friends. My family. New Directions has always been a second home to me, and probably, a second home to all of us. So, as a thank you for being such amazing people, I would like to dedicate a song for your final goodbyes. I think it really expresses how much joy has been put back into my life because of you."

Will looked down, strumming his guitar, as he started to sing the falsetto of "Forever Young" with the New Directions look on at him, hugging each other.

_May the good Lord be with you_

_Down every road that you roam_

_And may sunshine and happiness_

_Surround you when you're far from home_

_And may you grow to be proud, dignified and true_

_And do unto others as you'd have done to you_

Rachel rested her head on Finn's shoulder as Finn looked at Quinn, giving him a reassuring look and holding hands with Joe. Rory put his arm around Sugar and admired Will's singing abilities. He hadn't heard it before, and thought it was a very nice blend of tenor and bass.

_May good fortune be with you_

_May your guiding light be strong_

_Build a stairway to Heaven_

_With a prince or a vagabond_

_And may you never love in vain_

_And in my heart you will remain_

_Forever young, forever young_

_Forever young, forever young_

_Forever young, forever young, yeah_

Will almost broke during the song, trying to get through the last few lines of it. He started to tear up, Emma coming behind him and hugging him, finishing the song with him. Mercedes wiped away a tear from her eye, trying not to break down with him. She wasn't ever a very emotional person, especially not when it came to 'goodbyes'. When her brother moved out, when her aunt died; really, nothing affected her. But apparently, one song about graduation sung by her cheesy, white, curly-haired glee club teacher got her going? She couldn't exactly explain it.

_But whatever road you choose_

_I'm right behind you, win or lose_

_Forever young, forever young_

_Forever young, forever young_

_Forever young, forever young_

_For, forever young, forever young  
_

As Will ended the song, he nodded and got a kiss on the cheek from Emma, wiping away a tear. He mouthed the words '_thank you'_ and set his guitar down, viewing all of his students wiping their eyes away and sobbing. It was their last week of glee club together, and they weren't exactly sure how to end it all. They were all scared of growing up, and they never wanted to leave. The school bell rang and the group grabbed their bags, standing. Will turned to them before they left. "Before you go, I have one final assignment for you guys." Everyone turned to him, a little more interested in what he had to say. "Seniors, I want you to find a song that best expresses how much the juniors have impacted you. Juniors, I want you to do the same for the seniors. We'll perform on Friday." He smiled, but then felt as if he was hallucinating. When he looked at them, they all seemed to be back in the clothes they wore the first day of glee. Finn was in his green and blue sweater, Rachel in her blue skirt, knee-high socks, and a short-sleeved, button-down shirt. Artie was in his formal bow-tie and white shirt, Mercedes in a sassy orange jersey, camouflage pants, Tina in her punk, black outfit and blue streaks. Puck and Mike looked as if they also had their jerseys on, and Brittany, Santana, and Quinn all in their Cheerios uniforms.  
He blinked again and watched as they walked out of the choir room in their outfits they had on a minute ago. It was going to be one rough week for him. But he'd be damned if it wasn't the best week of their lives.


End file.
